Birthdays
by TrueGamer
Summary: One-Shot. Not everyone has a reason to celebrate their birthday, as Lloyd and Sheena discover they have more in common then they realise.


Something random I thought of recently. First of the several ideas that have popped into my head lately. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The World Regeneration group were heading towards the Tower of Mana to unleash the final seal. Although they originally planned to head straight there from Hima, Colette and Genis had insisted they took a detour to Asgard. At first Raine and Kratos were against this, but after a brief and private conversation they agreed with the younger pair. What confused Sheena, was that Colette, Genis and Raine were now walking a ways from the others, occasionally throwing a backwards glance over at the young, red-clad swordsman.<p>

"Hey, Lloyd?" she asked, walking next to him. "Do you know what they're up to? They seem very secretive about something."

Lloyd paused before answering, "Oh...uh...I don't know." There was something in his voice that made Sheena think he wasn't being truthful. Although not knowing him for that long, she already knew he was always a bad liar. "Probably nothing." She noticed he was deliberately looking away, and decided it was best not to push the matter.

"If you say so."

0000000

It was night, and the group had set up camp just outside Asgard. Lloyd and Sheena had restocked their supplies whilst the others had gone off for what they said were personal reasons. They had just finished their meal and had just cleaned up all of the dishes when Colette, Genis and Raine had walked behind Lloyd. "Lloyd." Started Colette. He turned to see the three looking at them with smiles on their faces, with their arms behind them.

"Happy Birthday!" they said in unison, bringing their arms in front of them to reveal a gift in each of their hands.

"Wow!" said Lloyd, trying to put a surprised excitement in his voice. "Thanks guys!"

Sheena looked on in surprise, 'So that's what he was hiding.'

0000000

A couple hours had passed and Sheena had almost finished. She felt really guilty for not getting anything for Lloyd; everyone else had. Raine got him a book on ancient swordsmen, hopefully in an attempt to get him interested in reading, Genis had made some cookies like he had for Colette, Colette had bought him some new scabbards, even Kratos had bought him a specialised tool for sharpening his blades.. "There." She said to herself, it wasn't much considering what the others had done, but she didn't have the chance to get better quality materials. She was nervous; she didn't have anyone to give a gift to for a long time, not that anyone would accept one from her, so she was very anxious as to whether he would like it or not.

She looked up to see where he was, and was surprised to see he had walked away from the rest of the group. She grew slightly concerned; the celebration hadn't exactly lasted longer than him receiving the gifts and the others wishing him a happy birthday. After that, Lloyd said it was probably best if they got some rest; no-one complained considering what they were about to do. Now she had finished what she was doing, she realised that Lloyd was never one to stray off on his own. This, if anything, made her more nervous about what she was planning, but she was curious to know what was wrong.

"Hey Lloyd." She said, when she was a few steps behind him, holding her hands behind her. He looked around in surprise and she felt nerves flowing through her, "Uh...happy birthday." She began, stupidly, "You sure kept that quiet." She sounded like she was accusing him a lot more than she intended.

"Oh, thanks Sheena." He gave a sad smile, "Sorry I didn't tell you, it's just..." he trailed off, and there was a look in his eyes as if he was debating something, "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

Sheena was taken aback by this; she was expecting to have to coax him into talking, but here he was openly asking her to listen, "Of course, Lloyd."

"Well...today's not really my birthday. Or at least it most likely isn't." Sheena's eyes widened slightly at this, but didn't interrupt. "I told you I was raised by Dirk since he found me. Well I can't remember much before that, including when my birthday actually was. Dad chose this day as it was the day I started in Iselea. He decided that it would be better than the day he found me since..." he sighed, "But no matter what I always see this day as the day my life changed...when I lost everything I had before then. It's not a day I find that I should celebrate."

"Lloyd..." she had never heard the young swordsman talk like this. He was always so positive and optimistic; yet here he was, so low, so vulnerable. "Do the others know how you feel?" her hands tightened around the gift she had just made, wondering if she could give it to him now even if she should.

"No, I didn't want them to worry. I talked to my dad but he agreed that I should do my best to enjoy this day." He sighed again, "But thinking about it, I don't even know how old I am, I could be two years older or younger than I actually think I am. That thought always makes me feel a little down."

"Lloyd," she started, taking a step closer, "I kinda know how you are feeling." Lloyd looked at her in surprise. She paused before continuing, she wouldn't normally tell this to anyone, but she wanted to help Lloyd feel better. "I'm...adopted. My Grandfather found me by chance just outside my village."

"R-Really?" Lloyd was surprised, she never guessed this from Sheena, but he was also surprised that she was talking about it. She was always secretive about herself even to him, but the fact she was admitting this made him feel happy...warm.

She nodded "I was so young that I couldn't have much of a life beforehand, but the day he found me was used as my birthday." She looked down as her own face saddened, "To me the day symbolises when I was abandoned more than when I was taken into the village. I don't find much to celebrate either." She sighed, "Not that anyone wants to celebrate it."

Lloyd stared at her in concerned shock, "What do you mean, no-one wants to celebrate it?" By the look of surprise in her eyes, she obviously did not mean to say those words. "Surely you have someone to celebrate it?"

Sheena's face saddened again, "Can...can we not talk about it for now?" she folded arms in front of her, around her body.

Lloyd was worried now, something had obviously happened to her, but he wouldn't press her to tell him, "Sure." He gave her a comforting smile; it had obviously taken a lot for her to admit the fact she was adopted, and he didn't want to make her reveal more than she felt comfortable with. He noticed something clenched in her hand, a small strap seemed to be poking out. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

Sheena looked down and blushed slightly, she had completely forgotten about the main reason she had come over, "Uh...well." she stuttered, she was still unsure on if she should give her gift, but there was no hiding it now, "I wanted to get you something for you when I realised it's your birthday. I didn't have anything so I made something for you." She wanted to look up but felt really stupid doing so, and added hastily, "I'll understand if you don't want to except it since you told me how you feel about today."

Lloyd simply closed the gap between them and raised his hand, opened ready to except it. She blushed again and placed it in his palm, still not looking up to his face. Lloyd held it out in front of him, and saw a small, smooth, oval stone with a strange symbol carved into its surface. There was a small hole at the top with a thin leather rope threaded through it, tied in a knot at the back end. He smiled, she had obviously hand made it since she discovered it was his birthday, and it was obvious she had put in a lot of effort into it. "Thanks Sheena." And he meant it.

Sheena looked up, and saw Lloyd smile as he put it on over his head. "It's a protective charm." She explained, "According to my village it's supposed to bring good luck and protect whoever holds it." She felt a strange, but good feeling when he had put it on. "It's not the best but it's all I could make in the time I had."

"It's great, thanks Sheena." She looked up, and saw him give a genuine smile. She found this smile infectious as a grin grew on her own face.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday." They stayed in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other.

"Thank you, for talking with me. It really means a lot to me." A look of surprise grew on Sheena's face, "I've not been able to talk about this with anyone. It feels good to confide in someone." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I hope when you're ready, you can confide in me."

"Lloyd..." she looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them, "One day I may take you up on that." She smiled.

"So...when's your birthday?" he asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"You went through the effort to make this for me," he began "I want to make sure I have the time to make you something special too."

0000000

Sheena was sat away from the group, her knees brought close to her body and her arms wrapped round them. She held a small bell within her fingers, 'Corrine.' It had been a few weeks since he sacrificed himself for her, and she was still finding it hard to cope. She had found it easier, thanks to her friends, but it was still hard. Whenever she wasn't in battle, she was holding Corrine's keepsake...she couldn't bear the thought of losing it.

"Hey Sheena." Came a familiar voice.

"Hey Lloyd." She answered, she didn't need to turn around to know it was him. She recognised the worried, caring voice. She had taken Lloyd to his word when he offered to be there for her when she needed to talk...she had taken the opportunity several times. She found it nice that she had someone to confide in, especially since Corrine. She smiled slightly thinking of how he comforted her after it happen, simply by being there as a shoulder for her to cry on.

He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "How are you holding up?" He looked at the sad smile on her face and knew the answer.

"I'm...okay." she began, "It's still hard, but..." she trailed off, and Lloyd squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks for being there for me Lloyd. You're really helping me through this." She looked into his eyes, a small well of tears forming in her own.

"That's what friends are for." Lloyd smiled.

Sheena closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to escape, "Yeah...friends." she had been denying how she felt about him until now, and since then she felt a slight sting whenever he said 'friend'.

"Keep your eyes closed a minute." Lloyd stated suddenly.

"What?" she tried opening them but found Lloyd's hand covering them quickly, "Hey!"

"Come on, keep them shut."

"What are you doing?" she asked. What was he up to?

"Come on," he said again, laughing, "humour me."

"You better not be trying something on me, Lloyd." She threatened, knowing he wouldn't do anything...well Zelos like. She closed her eyes and nodded. She heard a slight jingle, something that sounded like a chain.

"Okay, you can open them." She did, and she saw a gold necklace attached to a small gold chain, resting in his hand. In the there was a small hole in the middle of the base with a fox-like carving above it. "Happy birthday." He said simply. Her eyes widened; she had completely forgotten, but Lloyd...Lloyd had remembered since she told him back in Sylvarant. "I wanted to give you this away from the others; I didn't think you'd want a scene right now."

"Lloyd..." she picked it up and trailed her finger over every detail, resting on the hole in the centre.

"I was going to find a gem to put in it," he explained, "but...I noticed how worried you've been about losing Corrine's bell, so I changed it to hold it in place. That way you can carry it around safely." He noted the bell in her other hand.

She raised Corrine's bell and placed it into the base. It fit perfectly, with the small red ribbon dangling below. "Lloyd...this is the nicest thing anyone's given me." It had been so long since she had received a gift for her birthday, and she couldn't of asked for anything better. She unhooked the clip and placed it around the back of her neck. Lloyd, instinctively held up her hair to make it easier for her. She fastened the clip and held the base up to her face. "Thank you, Lloyd."

"Well it was the least I could do since you made me this." He pulled out the charm from under of his shirt; he hadn't taken it off since she gave it to him. "It's saved my life after all." He noted the small chip in its centre. A group of bandits one day managed to ambush them in the early hours of the morning and an archer was able to get through his guard. If it wasn't for the charm blocking its path, he would have most likely died that day. "And...I wanted to give you something." He continued, "Since we talked that night, I felt so much better. I wanted to make sure you know someone wants to celebrate your day too." He smiled at her.

Sheena looked away from her gift and into Lloyd's eyes, and saw something there beyond the look he gave the rest of their friends. He had done so much for her since she knew him, even before she joined him by trying to convince the others she didn't want to kill Colette. He had noticed whenever she was upset or worried and everything that caused her to be so. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly, but made no effort to move her, instead moving his hand across her back to her other shoulder; just to hold her. "You sure know how to make someone feel special." She laughed.

"Well for you I do my best." He replied, holding her tighter. He was glad Sheena had begun to open up to him. Since she talked to him on his birthday she had been slowly but surely being herself when she was around him. They had talked a lot and had really grown to understand each other. The death of Corrine had hit her hard, and Lloyd made sure he was there for her whenever she needed someone. He felt so at ease when with her, and wanted to do anything to keep her happy. "Happy birthday Sheena."

"Hey guys, food's...oh." A voice interrupted them, and they pulled apart, "I came to tell you food is ready but I guess I'm interrupting something." The sly smile on his face caused them both to blush.

"Uh...hey Genis!" stuttered Lloyd.

"We were just..." Sheena tried.

"Yeah, yeah." He started, "Don't worry, I'll keep quiet. Though I think you guys owe me for this." He had a very smug smile on his face, "I'm thinking a couple weeks worth of chores will do." He turned around and began to walk back to the campsite. "Food's ready by the way; just hurry up and finish whatever it was you guys were up to."

"Genis!" they both exclaimed, blushing further, but all the got in response was laughter from the young half-elf as he walked out of earshot. They looked back to each other, still blushing.

"I suppose we should..." began Lloyd gesturing to the camp.

"Yeah," she replied, "I suppose we should." She paused for a minute, apparently debating something important. "Thanks Lloyd." And quick as a flash, she kissed him on the cheek and rushed off towards the campsite. She turned around, and giggled slightly at the dumb look on his face as he brought his hand to his cheek, "Coming?"

"Uh...yeah." and he jumped up after her.

* * *

><p>And done. Hope you enjoyed...and yeah, please review!<p> 


End file.
